


The Universe Would Rip in Half if We Were Ever Apart | BONCAS 2016

by natigail



Series: Phan Reality One Shots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016!phan, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Award Winners, BONCAS, M/M, So damn fluffy, Soft Boys, The Internet is Here song, dan and phil at the BONCAs 2016, golden suits, hushed conversation in the back of a taxi, the universe would rip in half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: The BONCAS Award Show turns out to be much more all-encompassing than originally expected, as Dan and Phil make their continuous appearances on stage. They both do very little to hide their fondness and appreciation of each other, what they’ve achieved together, and their dear audience but it’s only when they are alone that they let their guard down.Or… the five times Dan and Phil are on stage and the one time they aren’t.





	

**_22 nd of November 2016_ **

Neither Dan nor Phil had imagined that attending the BONCAS would go quite like this. 

They knew they had been nominated quite a few times, Dan racking up four nominations from the jury-based awards, for Series of the Year, Best Use of Tech and twice in Film of the Year, while Phil shared the two latter and had a Travel Video of the Year nomination as well. And of course, their audience had made sure they were both nominated for Creator of the Year and Collaboration of the Year for Phil is not on fire 7 together as well as individual collabs with Louise and Hazel. In total, together: 10 nominations in 6 categories. 

—

‘Collaboration of the Year is Phil Lester!’

Applause erupts as Dan sidesteps to allow Phil to get out. Phil’s glance lingers as Dan as he ponders dragging the brunet up on stage with him immediately. They didn’t say but Phil has little scruples that it is in fact PINOF that has won rather than Phil’s video with Hazel. This category was voting based and Phil has long ago learnt not to underestimate the power of their viewers. 

Dan, almost as if reading the split second of pondering, shakes his head slightly and begin clapping loudly – sending Phil on his way alone. 

Phil discreetly rolls his eyes. Of course, Dan doesn’t want to make the assumption. He would never live down the awkwardness if by some miniscule chance it turned out not to be him who won. So, Phil does the next best thing and practically rushes up on stage. He hurriedly hugs the presenters before confirming his assumptions and giving Dan a wave and warm smile.

Dan smiles back brightly, throwing thumbs up to Phil. 

‘This is for our video, you should come up too,’ Phil tells Dan and indicates widely until Dan finally gets off his ass. Phil’s voice is soft.

Dan, unlike Phil does not practically run, but rather it’s a brisk powerwalk, which Phil knows is a lot for Dan.

‘Thank you. I’m so happy that…’ Phil begins to say but hesitates as waits for Dan. He’s always waiting for Dan. That boy never seems to be ready on time or willing to rush anywhere. 

Dan finally makes it to the little podium, walking past Phil and leans in close to the microphone, which seems too low for the two tall Brits. 

‘If that was for you and Hazel and I went up that would be so awkward,’ Dan clarifies as to why he didn’t join Phil immediately and earns a chuckle from the audience and a small smirk from Phil. 

‘I’m so happy I hired Dan,’ Phil says, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb, ‘to be my friend all of those years ago.’

Dan smiles at the joke and mutters something under his breath. Something like ‘good decision’ before Dan breaks into that beautiful smile of his. 

‘Great actor,’ Phil fake praises but to be honest it’s not really fake praise at all though it’s utterly irrelevant in this situation. Dan can act but Phil is still baffled when some people assume they’re just together for the brand and the views and don’t really like each other. He knows that they keep some moments private but surely they share enough to show how deep their bond is? 

‘I’m so proud that the artistic achievement that is Phil is not on fire has won an award, you know,’ Dan begins to say and Phil breathes a little easier. Dan is better at saying the stuff eloquently. 

‘Yeah,’ he mutters in agreement. It seems fitting somehow that they would win with the silliness that is a Phil is not on fire. Back in 2009, it was just a simple Q & A where they by some odd chance decided to draw whiskers on their face at the very beginning. 

‘It’s has very important themes about friendship, not taking yourself seriously…’ Dan continues.

‘Yeah,’ Phil says again, wanting to contribute and to show that he’s listening. There are days where he has questioned what he does for a living but then he only has to look beside him at Dan and it all makes sense again. Life is fun and silly and it shouldn’t be taken too seriously. 

‘And why you shouldn’t sniff sharpies,” Dan concludes. 

‘Yeah, totally dangerous - but thank you so much for everybody who voted for the video.’

‘Yes, thank you,’ Dan says and does his weird hand greeting from his videos out to the audience. 

They’ve almost made it ‘til the edge of the stage when the presenters come back and inform them that they have to leave out the other side. Phil turns abruptly and jogs forward while Dan keeps a normal stride. 

—

“And the winner of Best Film of the Year is Dan and Phil!” 

Dan and Phil’s heads snap sideways as they look at each other in shock. They had known they could probably count on a win from the public vote but this is one of the categories where the jury selects. They were nominated twice; both for TATINOF and the documentary but none of them actually thought they’d get picked over Bertie Gilbert’s stunning film. 

Phil is the one to usher Dan forward, who seems to have frozen momentarily. However, Phil’s voice makes it through to him and he gets moving, though it feels a bit surreal. He tries not to let the complete shock show on his face as he goes to hug the presenters and try to remain his cool over the whole situation. Phil is handling it like a pro of course, but then again when isn’t Phil amazing?

Dan is handed the award and the feels heavy in his hands. He manages one deep breath before stepping up to the podium to address the audience. Phil is to his left, next to him in life as always.  _Their_ baby. The project that has taken over their lives for years has won an award. 

‘Oh my god,’ Dan says because in that moment it’s the only thing playing over and over in his head.

Phil utters a soft ‘wow’ next to him and the pure astonishment in his voice is adorable.

‘I wasn’t actually expecting this,’ Dan says as he holds the award with extreme care. He gently puts it down on the podium and shoves it every so slightly towards Phil, who clasp his hands around it. The movement from Dan is like a second nature; of course Phil has to hold it too though Dan was the one who was handed it. They practically share everything. 

‘No, oh my god,’ Phil says staring down at the award with wonder in his eyes.

‘Thank you,’ Dan says, not remembering to bend down towards the microphone. He’s tongue-tied and totally unprepared for this, which isn’t like him at all. Thankfully, Phil takes the word.

‘Anyone that knows us, knows that TATINOF has been our life for the last two years, it’s all we’ve been doing,” Phil says and looks towards Dan with a knowing glance in his eye that means he wants Dan to continue. Our life – always connected. 

‘Yeah, literally,’ Dan says, having found his words again after Phil got him back on track. ‘We’re really happy and proud to have won this actually.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dan sees Phil stroke the award gently; somehow expressing the point Dan is trying to get across through his words.

‘Because we think that the tour and the show generally is a big celebration of mine and Phil’s entire history on YouTube and the community of people that watch our videos,’ Dan says, gesturing out towards the audience with his hands.

Phil waves at the mention of their audience and smiles that endearing grin. They never ever forget the people that put them in this position.  

‘It’s very close to us and it’s just a really good thing that has brought a lot of happiness around the world.’

‘Yeah,’ Phil mutters in agreement and Dan continues more confidently. Dan knows Phil is doing this on purpose, giving him audible indications that he agrees.

‘We’re really glad that we won this,’ Dan finishes because there’s no other way to say it. In that moment he’s just happy, even if he’s wearing an obnoxious silvery suit jacket that vaguely makes him resemble a disco ball. 

‘Yeah, I’m not going to say a massive list of names ‘cause so many people made this film happen,’ Phil takes over, mentioning the one thing that Dan forgot.

Dan chuckles, slightly out of embarrassment that he forgot his amazing crew in the haze of it all. 

‘You know who you are. So thank you very much,’ Phil says sincerely. 

‘Also shout out to all the other great film makers, especially Bertie for Let it Be,’ Dan suddenly recalls and offers Bertie a thumbs up. He’s still not sure how they beat him. “- that was amazing. Though to be honest, you’re probably going to have like an Oscar some day, so whatever we’ll keep the BONCAS. Okay?’ Dan says in a joking voice but he wouldn’t be surprised if it became reality. 

‘Thank you,’ Dan and Phil says, their voices overlapping and they head off stage – the right way this time.

—

Phil runs out on stage, as per rehearsed, and stops dead in his tracks as the middle of the stage. 

‘This was not the way to the bathroom,’ Phil says with his hands raised and Dan lingers not far away from him. Dan is never far from Phil.

‘Thankfully, I didn’t fully unzip,’ Phil continues and does a zipping motion in front of his crotch. 

‘Okay,’ Dan steps forwards, hands raised, as he walks over to Phil. ‘TMI.’

Dan practically goes to cover Phil’s crotch with his own hand.

‘So hi everyone,’ Dan greets properly. 

‘Hi,’ Phil says, all smiling and his energy is contagious. 

‘Sorry about this,” Dan indicates Phil. He’s lost track of how many times he’s actually apologised on Phil’s behalf for real, so even if this time is rehearsed, it still comes naturally. 

‘Sorry,’ Phil peeps. 

‘Awkward,’ Dan says, drawing out the word. They’re essentially acting, or at least following a loose script but as everyone looks at them awkwardly standing there, he truly does feel the emotion. 

‘I guess we’re off then, come on, Phil,’ Dan says and yanks Phil’s arm briefly before letting go. It’s always a bit odd to touch each other, in any way shape or form, while on stage. During TATINOF the crowds would roar so loudly that it almost instantly made Dan’s head hurt. 

‘We can’t just leave after we’ve  _just_  come on it,’ Phil says and steps back towards centre stage. 

‘Yes, we can,’ Dan argues and adds a softer ‘come on’.

‘But this is the London Palladium. We were here this time last year for The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire,’ Phil reminds Dan.

They planned to say these things in advance but the wave of memories still rushes over Dan and he has little control of it. He isn’t sure he’ll ever get used to being on stage in places like this. During the entirely of TATINOF, all the different legs, he’s been humbled by so many grand theatres. 

Dan flops his arms and his attention is briefly directed at the audience and he’s connecting with them. Usually, he keeps his gaze at Phil because Phil’s face gives him comfort and confidence and it feels real and familiar and not overwhelming like thousands of faces staring back at you. 

‘Seriously though, we’re up on a stage, we’ve an audience, lots of snazzy lights everywhere,’ Phil continues and indicates the lights. 

If Phil’s feeling the same kick in the nostalgia feels, as Dan is, then he’s hiding it well. The audience is roaring up, the ones that are their viewers have figured it out. Dan didn’t expect anything less. 

‘Okay?’ Dan says, purposely playing oblivious. Phil spares Dan a second and a fond smile.

‘I know exactly what we could do,’ Phil finishes.

‘Wait, Phil,’ Dan goes to argue but Phil has already stuck the pose. 

Dan has watched Phil strike that pose so many times, all the rehearsals and over 50 shows has he seen Phil thrust one hand in the air as the spotlight comes on him. Phil wasn’t keen on that format of the musical number initially, Dan making him sing solo for almost a minute but Dan managed to use the powers of persuasion to get Phil to agree eventually. 

Dan steps back, seemingly aghast, though the smile on his face won’t leave.

‘Stop encouraging him,’ Dan says to the audience, now cloaked in darkness, which is probably a good thing because his expression is nowhere near mad or annoyed as it should be.

 _‘Whenever I’m alone or if I’m feeling grey, there’s one place I can go to brighten up my day,’_ Phil begins to sing and Dan plants his hands on his hips and puts on a disapproving face to his best efforts. 

Dan steps forward then, knowing what’s about to happen. Surely, on cue the Maynard brothers come in and interrupt. 

‘Turn the music off,’ Connor says angrily. 

The spotlight is cut and the lights are back on and the brothers are doing a better job than Dan of keeping a mad face. 

‘Hey, that’s my spotlight. Guys, what is going on? What are you doing?’ Jack demands to know. 

Dan is stepping back at this point, which is unlike how he would behave if this were not a planned situation. He would have been by Phil’s side in an instant but for now he’s having fun awkwardly backing away.

‘When I’m up on a stage these days, I just want to burst out into song,’ Phil explains, voice sweet and innocent. Dan pretends not to agree and disapprove of Phil but the truth is that they almost do feel like that. Doing shows regularly and so many times that they practically did their dance steps in their sleep, it quickly became natural to assume that you had to perform once you saw a stage. 

‘No, Phil. This is not a good time. This is my show. This is  _our_  show,’ Jack argues and indicates his brother.

‘Seriously, he just does this every time he goes into a theatre these days. Phil,’ Dan tries to make his voice firm and it seems to work as the audience aww’s at the defence of poor Phil. Dan doesn’t blame them, Phil is precious and must be protected at all costs. He is Phil trash no. 1 and the first person to come to Phil’s defence. 

‘At the end of the day, if anyone is going to be singing on this stage it’s going to be me,’ Conor declares before he does some weird dance move that ends with him on his knees. 

‘You need to stop and get up,’ Jack tells Conor, while trying to hide his laughter. 

‘And you two need to get off the stage,’ Jack tells Dan and Phil and practically shoos them off stage.

‘Fine,’ Dan agrees but Phil doesn’t move. He just looks sad. Dan grabs Phil’s arm and pulls him off stage with him, keeping this grip the entire way, whether that was necessary or not. 

—

‘Creator of the Year goes to Phil Lester,’ Mamrie exclaims and the screams are so loud. 

Phil blinks, once, twice. What? This must be a mistake. He was up against Zoe and Dodie as well as Peej, who is sitting to his left, not to mention the boy in the sequin suit to his right.

‘Phil,’ Dan says and his voice is so soft and gentle and only then Phil sees that Dan has stood to allow Phil to get up to the stage. 

Phil finally unfreezes when his eyes meets Dan’s, which are nothing but kind and proud. Actually, he’s beaming with pride and happiness. 

Dan even puts his hands around his mouth to magnify his cheer as Phil makes it to the small set of stairs that leads up to the stage. He can’t shake the feeling that this feels wrong. It feels like something is terribly off. 

Dan is the more likeable one of them. He’s the one with more subscribers, significantly more actually, almost two fifths more than Phil. 

Phil tries to shake the uneasy feeling as he hugs Grace and Mamrie before accepting the award from them. 

‘Wow,’ Phil says because though it’s a simple word it somehow fits very well.  _Creator of the Year._  The title on the award makes his chest feel tight. He’s been creating content for a decade and now he has an award that marks him as the best of his tenth year.

‘This was really unexpected. Thank you so much to everyone that voted. It means a lot,’ Phil says earnestly. ‘If you told Phil ten years ago, who was sat in his bedroom making a video on a black and white webcam that he would be stood here talking to so many people, he would probably have dived out of a window.’

Phil mimics a window-dive and the audience laughs. Yes, it’s a funny story but it’s also very accurate. Shy timid Phil would never be able to imagine this, not even if he tried. When Phil decided to make his first a video blog, which now is cringe to look back on, he had no idea it could lead to anything – let alone the life Phil has now and loves so much. He needs to get a message across before his voice fails him.

‘So, don’t be afraid to try new things and follow your dreams a little bit. But…’

The loud cheer interrupts him and he breaks into a smile that isn’t just out of nerves anymore. He’s realised why it felt so damn wrong to walk up on stage and the reason is sitting in the audience, staring intently at Phil with the biggest and happiest smile of them all.

‘There is one thing I want to say, I know our audience have been voting feverishly on Twitter - I’ve seen you all,’ Phil continues, his voice more steady already at them mention of their viewers. Not his, theirs. Way back when, all of Dan’s subscribers (or most of them at least) came from Phil and ever since then they’ve really had a joint audience, at the core at least.

‘And I’ve spent the majority of 2016 with another person: Dan Howell,’ Phil says and indicates Dan while the screams reach even higher. 

‘I think it’s only fair that he comes up here and shares this award with me,’ Phil says sincerely and catches the baffled look at Dan’s face.

Dan is hardly one to ever refuse Phil and raises from his seat.

‘Come on,’ Phil beacons and it feels right again. As Dan climbs the few stairs, Phil finally settles. He’s used to sharing the stage with Dan. 

Phil isn’t regretting his decision one moment, even though this award was meant to be only for him and it had no real connection to Dan. It’s not true though, because Phil’s connection to Dan runs so deep that they’re always intertwined in some way. Heck, it wouldn’t be the first time they’re two people for a one-person award – you don’t need to look back far to their Best Vlogger Teen Choice Award. Vlogger, singular – not plural. It did seem a bit odd and it was a big joke and BONCAS probably didn’t want to do that but Phil doesn’t care right now. Him and Dan are a package deal.

‘We’ll saw it in half,” Phil says softly and focus only on Dan, forgetting the audience momentarily, as he repeats the joke they had with their joint Teen Choice Award.

‘I mean…’ Dan says gently before gathering the volume after the gesture Phil just made. 

‘Okay. We’ve literally been nominated for every award together. It’s not even a joke at this point. Seriously.’

‘It’s not,’ Phil says. They share a home, they share YouTube channels, they share award categories – they share everything.

‘It’s like you’re Beyoncé and I’m Taylor,’ Dan beams and the pure fondness in Dan’s voice almost catches Phil of guard. Dan often laces his words in sarcasm but this is different, though he’s using a metaphor.

‘Yes,’ Phil agrees, flattered at the comparison. Who doesn’t want to be Beyoncé? 

‘Thank you. Who’s going to be our Kanye?’ Dan jokes as he points out into the audience. 

Phil follows Dan’s line of sight, which isn’t hard considering how close they are standing, to a very excited PJ.

‘PJ?’ Dan asks but as PJ stirs, Dan adds, ‘don’t get up yet. I’ll hit you.’

Dan huffs out a laugh and Phil can hardly concentrate anymore. They should be wrapping it up but this whole situation has Phil giddy. 

‘Thank you so much to everyone, who voted for us. What would happen though if we did go further apart than this?’ Phil proposes and steps just a couple of steps away from Dan, which already feels weird. Dan is smiling and his eyes are crinkling and he just looks so damn happy. Phil knows that look. Dan is about to either say something really sarcastic or really soppy. 

‘I think the universe would rip in half - let’s not try that,’ Dan answers and Phil just smiles brighter. 

‘Yeah, let’s not try that,’ Phil says with a shy smile, like he would ever be able to be away from Dan. ‘Thank you so much,’ Phil adds with finality.

Dan is clapping loudly beside him, which Phil is pretty sure isn’t something you’re supposed to do when you’re up on stage. Dan continues anyway, not giving a damn. 

‘Phil Lester everybody,’ Dan leans back to the microphone to say as Phil is walking off. 

Phil glances over his should to see Dan throw both his arms out in his direction as if Phil is the most important person in the whole damn world and Dan wants everyone to know it. 

—

Phil is back out on stage; intent on finishing with The Internet is Here. Phil thinks that even if it wasn’t agreed upon he might still have felt to urge to walk out onto stage and close the award show the same way they do TATINOF. 

 _‘Whenever I’m alone or if I’m feeling grey, there’s one place I can go to brighten up my day. It makes me want to sing, that’s how the show should end,’_  Phil sings and does the appropriate movements flawlessly. He’s done them so, so many times. 

Dan is usually fairly close by but this time he’s off stage, waiting for his cue but Phil can practically feel Dan’s eyes on him, so he doesn’t feel as alone as he looks.

 _‘But wouldn’t it be good if I… could sing it with a friend?’_  Phil sings on and moves both his hand to indicate to his right where another spotlight turns on, though there is no one in that one – yet.

‘Come on, Dan,’ Phil beams as Dan comes onto the stage. ‘Come on.’

‘So sorry,’ Dan apologies to the audience. ‘We’ve been on this stage enough. It’s annoying. Nobody wants this, right?’

Unfortunately for Dan, as they had predicted, the audience cheers and scream yes to counter his claim. Phil agrees they’ve been on stage so much, objectively too much, but they only really planned two of the appearances – the other three were surprises. 

 _‘Okay, fine, whatever, I’ll join in too,’_  Dan surrenders as he sings the next line. 

The music is back and they go to either side to fetch their props and they know the little podium will magically have disappeared, even though the magic is a rushed crewmember, when they return. 

As Phil steps back out the screen switches to the one from TATINOF in all its golden whisker glory. 

 _‘I might go outside and feel more alive. Without Twitter where would I be?’_  Phil sings.

 _‘I guess, I’d be fit. I’d stop posting sh…’_  Dan pops out and sings.

‘Rubbish,’ Phil interrupts. 

_‘… but Tumblr’s a part of me.’_

_‘There’s so many websites and so little time, plus one or two you should avoid,”_ Phil sings and Dan adds a little “ _aha_ ” afterwards.

It’s surreal to have the audience sing it back to them, not full force like at their Dublin show yesterday but Phil is still surprised how many at the award show seems to know their silly little song.

 _‘Just don’t stop watching YouTube or we’ll be unemployed,’_  Dan sings, the horrified expression he makes after the line, formed to perfection by now.

 _‘The Internet is here, the Internet is great,’_  they sing in perfect duet, achieved through all the experience they have performing the song. The rest of the performance goes smoothly, they both feel like pros at this point.

Once they finally make it off stage, Phil feels the incredible high drain slightly to give space to exhaustion.  

—

It’s only once they’re safely in the taxi that Dan lets his guard drop entirely. It’s been a long evening of socialising and it was only yesterday that they did a stage show performance in Ireland, though it seems like much longer. 

Dan slumps down against the soft seats of the taxi, knocking his shoulder against Phil’s, obnoxious and snazzy fancy outfits be damned. 

The three awards are placed next to them in the back of the taxi. Dan glances at them sideways, almost unable to believe it. 

He never put too much weight on awards and truly their audience won two of them, just like that Teen Choice award. He and Phil did nothing, other than making content that their viewers enjoyed. 

It seems ridiculous that the mess of Phil is not on fire 7 has won an award for Collaboration of the Year but it also warms Dan’s heart. Like he said on stage, it’s a representation of friendship and it essentially marked the start of ‘Dan & Phil’. They didn’t know back then, nerds with horrible haircuts, what they had started. Then again, they are almost always making collabs with each other these days so maybe the title of award makes it extremely appropriate. 

The Film of the Year weighs heavier as a panel of jurors has picked it out amongst the nominees, which is something Dan feels like YouTube-related awards have lacked for a while. He feels almost personally attacked when the people, who watch them are used for clicks on a website to secure awards. TATINOF is also so damn important and again a celebration of what he and Phil created. It’s coming to an end soon, only two more cities and four more shows. 

Creator of the Year leans up against Phil’s leg, almost as it clings to its new owner. Dan will never be able to put into words how his heart melted when Phil suddenly insisted that Dan joined him on stage to share the award. Dan almost hadn’t wanted to. Phil was an awesome creator, the best really, and he should bask in the praise alone. However, when Phil’s eyes narrowed in on Dan’s, he had no choice but go up there and join his best mate. 

‘What are you thinking about?’ Phil asks softly, his breathing slow almost as if he’s falling asleep. 

‘Just about the craziness of it all. Hey, don’t fall asleep, you spork,’ Dan gently nudges Phil and he hasn’t got the heart to raise his voice. 

‘I’m not dragging you up to the flat. I hardly think I can manage those stairs myself,’ Dan adds, which seems to do the job and make Phil’s eyes flutter open. 

‘What? Would you leave me in the taxi?’

‘Yes,’ Dan lies, his voice sharp until a hearty chuckle follows. ‘Actually, Phil?’

‘Yes, Dan?’

Dan pauses and wonders if he should hold his tongue. Him and Phil talk about pretty much everything or they simply understand what the other person means with just one glance. Living together for all these years have practically given them telepathic abilities and yet, he want to confirm his assumptions about why Phil called him up on stage during the third award. 

‘Why did you get me to join you? For the Creator’s award, I mean. You were doing so well on your own, talking inspiring shit about following your dreams and not being scared…’ Dan lets his voice trail off to allow Phil space to speak. 

He has a habit of running his mouth off and sweet Phil will just sit patiently with his mouth slightly agape as he waits for Dan to shut his trap.

‘It could just as easily have been you who won it. Besides, I hardly “create” any content without your input anymore, do I? You’re always there, with opinions on everything.’

‘I do not have opinions on everything,’ Dan argues.

Phil giggles at Dan’s outburst. ‘Yes, you do. You don’t like to speak them before you have them fully-formed and have educated yourself but I’m your only exception, as you will spurt out all sort of stuff to me.’

‘You’re getting soft in your old age,’ Dan teases. ‘Only exception, really? If the phanfic writers could hear you now.’

Dan knows that Phil is right. Dan is worried about being judged from pretty much everyone, except Phil. His bond with Phil is rooted so deeply that Dan stopped worrying about being able to scare Phil off a long time ago.

‘Coming from you, Mr “I think the universe would rip in half if we were ever apart”. And you said that to a live audience and god knows how many cameras,’ Phil says and slumps heavier against Dan. 

They’re generally talking in hushed voices, though their taxi driver doesn’t seem to care one bit about the two guys with matching fringes in his car.

‘I got carried away,’ Dan says because in that moment he didn’t really function properly. He was still taken aback that Phil had called upon him to share the award, as the generous man he is. ‘And you asked the question in the first place, you must have known I would say something stupid like that.’

‘I did,’ Phil grins mischievously as he confesses. Dan pushes Phil away in fake annoyance but the action is lazy, he’s too tired to put in a proper effort.

‘Careful, Dan,’ Phil warns, laughter in his voice. ‘If you’re not careful I’ll be more than a feet away and the universe will rip in half.’

Dan rolls his eyes and rests back comfortably against Phil’s familiar frame and then shows gentle affection that’s reserved to when they are away from prying eyes.  

Honestly, Dan isn’t sure what would ever happen if him and Phil weren’t a part of each other’s lives anymore. They haven’t even spent more than two weeks apart since they first met in 2009 and they have always skyped when they weren’t together. 

Dan might have only been joking but he knows for sure that  _his_  universe would rip in half if he did not have Phil next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try out the 5 Times, 1 Time format and the BONCAs just proved at the perfect opportunity. No lie, the morning after the BONCAs I scrolled through the Twitter Moment and looked at footage taken from the crowd and wrote out their dialogue. All dialogue from the first five time is actually what they said, it's only the last one where I made it up. 
> 
> Phil was so precious that night and Dan so proud and smily and I just smile even thinking about it. 
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
